


Midnight Snaps

by lancemcmeme



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, Gay Keith (Voltron), Implied/Referenced Underage Drinking, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, M/M, POV Keith (Voltron), Snapchat, Socially Awkward Keith (Voltron), if you squint real hard, it's okay though because shiro says it's okay, probably, snapchat fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-03-01 11:12:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13293618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lancemcmeme/pseuds/lancemcmeme
Summary: Lance jolted up. “I just” he radiated nervousness. “I just wanted to remind you not to forget us.” He reached for Keith’s hand. The raven haired boy was frozen to his spot before he realized what Lance was doing. Lance had something in his hand, which the boy slowly placed into his. “I know you’re going to be busy and all, but please, reach out to us when you can.”Keith could feel a warmth growing on his cheeks when he realized that Lance had held his hand for a little longer than necessary before he removed it, leaving Keith to see what he had left. His phone.“Even if it’s not in the group message, send me a space chat, or even a photo of your miimoji strangling me, or a tex-”~~Keith leaves to join the Blade of Marmora. After a terrible day and a funny series of events, he starts spacechatting with Lance on a regular basis. At first it starts out innocent and fun, but soon the two discover that there is a particular type of tension between them that only distance could have ever made them comfortable enough to bring up.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Write the fic you want to read, right? There were so many fics of Keith and Lance messaging back and forth but absolutely no snapchat smut fics which seemed really weird to me? Anyway, I decided to just do it myself.
> 
> This is the first fic I wrote since...well, Bleach was still popular if that gives you any idea? So be gentle, but please let me know (nicely) if anything needs some fixing/editing, especially if the formatting is hard to keep up with.

He had already decided that he was joining the Blades. In fact, he made it very clear that he was adamant about this decision when he told the rest of Team Voltron at dinner just a few vargas ago. So when he heard a faint voice squeak his name as he opened the door to his chosen flight pod, he felt his heart give a bit of a jerk, surprised that anyone would be brash enough to try to challenge his decision.

“Keith!” The voice called again, this time louder. “Wait up buddy,” the voice, one which Keith had thought was far too whiny only just a few phoebs ago, blurted between pants. Keith stared at its owner as he patiently waited for him to approach him, one foot already in the ship ready to go.

“Lance, come on man. I told you guys there was no point in convincing me to stay.” To be honest, Keith was a little excited to see Lance hadn’t listened. Maybe he hadn’t fully convinced himself yet. Seeing that Lance in particular was the one who tried to talk him out of it was, well, that would be Team Voltron’s ace-in-the-hole, even if they didn’t know it…

“It’s...it’s not t-that” the blue paladin let out as he finally approached the red one, his hands buckled to his knees as he tried to catch his breath. Keith would never admit it, but he felt a small fracture in his heart at that moment. Maybe Lance had noticed it. The two of them had set aside most of their differences several phoebs ago and even had an easy time reading each other’s body language. 

“Keith, my guy, god, if I could convince you to stay, I definitely would. But, you’re just so damn hard headed” he rubbed the back of his head nervously. “I’m sure I wouldn’t be able to change you.” His sentence trailing out of his mouth hesitantly, hitching onto something both of them couldn’t quite make out.

“Then why are you here?” Keith had asked, practically whispered, so softly that he wasn’t quite sure that the other could even hear him.

Lance jolted up. “I just” he radiated nervousness. “I just wanted to remind you not to forget us.” He reached for Keith’s hand. The raven haired boy was frozen to his spot before he realized what Lance was doing. Lance had something in his hand, which the boy slowly placed into his. “I know you’re going to be busy and all, but please, reach out to us when you can.” 

Keith could feel a warmth growing on his cheeks when he realized that Lance had held his hand for a little longer than necessary before he removed it, leaving Keith to see what he had left. His phone.

“Even if it’s not in the group message, send me a space chat, or even a photo of your miimoji strangling me, or a tex-”

“Lance…”

“I just want you to remember that you have family here”

“Lance” Keith hesitated. He didn’t know what to say, so he said the first thing he could think of. “I have to go now.” The Cuban boy had nodded, clearly not expecting that response and unable to come up with a quick enough reply. He stepped away from the ship, retreating all the way to the doors as he watched Keith board it without looking even looking back at his friend. He didn’t even bother to wipe away the tears forming in his eyes.

Keith threw his small duffle bag in the back of the ship and immediately shoved his phone in his pocket before flipping all the appropriate switches for take off. _You fucked up again Kogane._

\-------

Today was not a good day, you could say. After a mission that had gone awry, Keith risked his neck to get one of his teammates back to the rendezvous point just in time. Something that had seemed so second nature, so mandatory, on Team Voltron was completely perverted and almost sacrilegious in the Marmora. At least, that’s most of what Keith was able to decipher as Kolivan berated him in front of the entire team when they got back to the base.

As soon as he was dismissed, Keith walked as fast as he could back to his quarters, slamming his hand against the lock option on his door when he was safe on the other side. He removed the mask from his suit, breathing heavily. He looked up at the tiny window, wondering if the Castle of the Lions was anywhere nearby. It was something he found himself doing quite often lately. As he settled on the edge of his bed, he saw a blue light flickering. He was caught off guard at first, then noticed it was his phone.

He picked it up and unlocked the phone, hesitantly, to see what the blue light meant. After Voltron had been expanding their alliance, the paladins noticed that several of the new aliens they had met wanted to keep in touch (most of them with Lance, to be fair) and were asking for their contact information on what they found out just so happened to be the space version of social media. Pidge was immediately inspired and rigged all of their Earth phones to be compatible with the apps that their allies were using. Most of the paladins thought it was exciting. Keith didn’t really see the purpose of it, only sharing his information when the rest of the team nudged him.

Keith managed to find out that the blue in particular meant that he had gotten a new message, or was it a picture, on the Spacechat app in particular. After installing the app, a peculiar name neither of the paladins were ever able to pronounce correctly, they all realized that it was fairly similar to Snapchat. You could send various media to your friends on it, but it would disappear after a few seconds.

This new photo was from Lance (whose username just so happened to be “loverboyblue”). Keith hesitated for a second before opening it, even brushing his hair out of his eyes before opening it.

 _New alliance party tonight. Wish you were here._ It was a photo of Team Voltron, all smiling, with Lance in the foreground. A few of their cheeks were a bit rosey. There were also several alien creatures behind them that Keith had never seen.

Keith took a deep breath and hit the reply button. He took a photo of the view outside of his window, too ashamed to show his face.  
_I wish I could be there with you guys._

Almost immediately after sending it, Keith received a small pulse in his hand. A reply from Lance.

 _As I live and breathe, a response from Keith Kogane?!!_ A photo of just Lance this time. Almost like he purposely walked away from everyone to take the shot, with one hand pressed against his cheek and his most dramatic shocked face.

Another pulse.

 _But seriously dude, everything alright over there?_ No photo this time, just a text. Keith hesitated for a second before responding.

_Yeah. Just a rough day at the Blades, nothing too big._

_You want to talk about it?_

_...No thanks_

_Do you want me to get Shiro to message you?_

_PLEASE NO!!!_

_Okay, okay. Would a picture of Pidge drunk out of her mind cheer you up_

_PLEASE YES!!!_

~Upon their first victory as Voltron, Allura and Coran had offered the paladins a drink of what they considered to be Altea’s finest liquor. While the older paladins almost lept at the opportunity, everyone’s eyes had shifted from Pidge to Shiro, afraid that he would forbid it. Allura had explained to Shiro that in Altea, it was legal to drink if you were fourteen deca-phoebs.  
Shiro chuckled at everyone trying to convince him. “If she’s old enough to risk her life, she’s old enough to drink” was all he had to say to put them at ease.

After that night, Pidge had learned that she definitely did not like drinking and only saved it for very special occasions. Keith assumed this must have been a very big win for the Voltron Coalition.~

Keith snorted as he received the photo from Lance. It was an up close, obviously sneaky, photo of the green paladin. Her face was completely pink, her eyes almost buggy, with a large bottle of some weird colored liquid in her hand. Keith was also pretty sure he saw some drool dripping from her mouth. He quickly took a screenshot.

 _fUHckkKK_ was the message Keith had received next  
_sHe noticed_  
_She’s gOnna kill me_  
_Keith buddy help_

_Sorry Lance, but you’re on your own here_

_I’ll let her know you took a screenshot_

_Dirty move blue_

_h3lLo thEiR kEef_ a photo of what Keith was sure was Pidge. It had to be. Those were her glasses. And probably her brown hair? It was a terrible shot. She was definitely drunk.  
_wAt r u d0ing maSaging lAmce?_  
_Y not reest off us?_  
_Keifh?_

Keith let out a snicker. This was definitely what he needed tonight. He couldn’t control his laughter as he laid back in his bed and wrote his response.

_New phone. Who dis?_

For the first time in a long time, Keith went to bed with a smile on his face, completely forgetting about the events that happened earlier that day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Streak Count: 1


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith and Lance get a little chatty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, this chapter is kind of mostly filler to start ~setting the mood~. I was at a con last week and this was the soonest I could push this out. I'm aiming for posting on Saturdays but my job can get demanding so I can't commit to that.

Keith woke up the next morning with a smile he just couldn’t get rid of. He had missed his friends so even the small interaction he had with them alleviated some of that pain. Plus, drunk Pidge was hilarious. He grabbed his phone to look at the screenshot once more and noticed that he had received a message from Lance.

_All clear man. She kind of just...fell asleep while she was yelling at me?_  
_Shiro carried her back to her room._  
_Classic Space Dad™_

Keith let out a low chuckle. They never really spoke about it out loud, but everyone kind of universally decided that Shiro was like a father figure to them. He imagined Shiro carrying Pidge back to her room in the same loving way a parent carried their child after a long car ride. He was about to reply back to Lance but was interrupted by a loud banging on his door.

“Kogane,” a gruffy voice yelled, “Get to the debriefing room in ten. You’ve got a mission.”

Keith sighed. “I guess I can’t catch a break,” he said to himself as he put down his phone to get ready as quick as possible.

\-------  
Another day, another incredibly stressful mission with the Blade of Marmora. At least, that’s how Keith was starting to see it, especially when he was dragging himself back to his room eager to give his body a rest.

WIthout really thinking about it, Keith reached for his phone on his bedside table. As he went to put it back, he realized the blue light was flashing again. He unlocked it to find that he had a few photos from Lance.

 _She promises she’s okay._ Accompanied by a clearly hungover photo of Pidge at breakfast.  
_In his element._ A photo of Hunk preparing what looks like a delicious breakfast.  
_Staring at Dad._ Allura, completely unaware that her photo was being taken.  
_Right after telling me to put my phone away at the table._ A photo of an angry Shiro, except he had ears that looked like some kind of space cat filtered on top of him.

After looking at a few more of the photos Lance had sent (and chuckling at the dramatic story the Blue Paladin had created about his peers during breakfast), Keith set his phone down and started to drift into a sleep. At least, that’s what he tried to do until he heard buzzing coming from his phone. More messages from Lance.

_Keith_  
_Don’t just leave me on read_  
_We have to keep up this streak, man_

_What the hell is a streak?!_ The Red Paladin sent, a little worried to find out

_It’s just this apps way of saying we’ve been talking for multiple days_  
_Don’t question it_  
_Humor me here_  
_Send me a photo._  
_Of you. Not your stupid window again_

  
Keith sighed. If he ignored Lance he wouldn’t be able to get any sleep with his constant messaging. He sat up and hesitantly took a selfie. He was too lazy to remove his hood, so Lance would just have to deal with this.  
_Hope you’re satisfied._

_OMfG_  
_Are you serious?!_  
_Thanks for the edge, Kiefer Sutherland_  
_How’s Santa Carla, by the way_

Keith looked at his phone dumbstruck.  
_What is that even supposed to mean?_

_OH MY GOD_  
_YOU’VE NEVER SEEN THE LOST BOYS?_  
_ARE YOU SERIOUS_  
_THAT MOVIE IS YOUR ENTIRE AESTHETIC_

_...Is that some kind of Peter Pan movie?_

_NO dude. It’s this 80s vampire movie_  
_Super punk and dirty and_  
_Incredibly hot vampires_  
_Dude it’s so you_

_Did you just call me a hot vampire?_

_What, dude, no, stop overreading this._  
_I’ll get Pidge to find a way to get it for you._  
_We can watch it the next time you come back….which…. When are you coming back?_

_Ugh, Lance, can we not talk about that?_

_Sure, need a distraction? I’ve got tons_  
_Let’s play twenty questions_

_I was actually about to go to sleep_  
. . .

_Oh. I can’t sleep._  
_At least humor me with a few questions, please?_

_Sure._  
_Knowledge or Death, after all, right?_

_Don’t you dare fucking joke about that. Seriously._  
_You’re not the Blades._  
_You’re Voltron. You’re just on winter break or something._  
_Which, by the way, question 1: why did you leave?_

_Pass_

_You can’t pass on 20 questions!_  
_It’s literally in the rules_

_Who wrote these rules?_  
_I just… I needed to get closer to my heritage._ That was a blatant lie. Keith knew it. He was sure Lance new it. He just didn’t want Lance to feel like he was the reason. Lance being on Team Voltron was way more important than Keith piloting the Red Lion. He quickly went to ask a question before Lance could call him out on his fib.  
_Who do you like better, Red or Blue._

_That’s not a fair question man._  
_They’re both beautiful good girls._

_R U L E S_

_Ugh, fine._  
_Idk. Red is new and exciting but damn, Keith, she’s still your girl._  
_We get along just fine but some days it feels like she’s harder to crack than you are._  
_What’s your favorite animal?_

_Hippos. They’re probably the most dangerous animal in the world._

_Nah. Those are sharks._

_I mean, yeah, you could definitely have a wrong answer to that._  
_How many girls have you played this game with?_

_What is that supposed to indicate?_

_Lance, I may not know your 80s vampire films_  
_But I definitely went to school with other millennials_  
_I know this is the fuckboi game_

_S H I T_  
_I DIDN’T_  
_NOT MY INTENTION DUDE_  
_Seriously, what other game am I supposed to suggest to get you to talk to me_

_You could just ask me to talk_

_Oh. I didn’t think of that._

_It probably wouldn’t have worked any way. I was tired._

_Was?_  
_*swirly eyebrows*_

_Yeah, something about having to talk to your annoying friend and thinking of questions all night kind of gets rid of that_

_But we are friends, you say?_

_Yes, Lance. We’re friends._

_Have I...have I broken you?_  
_Anyway, tired now!_  
_Goodnight, f r i e n d_ A photo of Lance with his palm opened, motioning blowing a kiss

 _ARE YOU SERIOUSLY GOING TO SLEEP RIGHT NOW_  
_LANCE THIS ISN’T FUNNY_  
_I TAKE IT BACK WE’RE NOT FRIENDS_  
Keith sent a photo to Lance of himself face-palming. This time he made note to remove the hood. After staying up a little longer to make sure Lance really wasn’t going to respond to him, Keith relaxed and fell asleep once again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Streak Count: 3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith has some bro-time with his teammates and later finds some...interesting things out about Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realized that Regris unfortunately died before this point in the timeline but I needed a Blade for Keith to be chummy with. Like actually NEEDED it.

Fortunately, activity at the Blade of Marmora seemed to slow down. Having not been on a mission in days, Keith was excited to be assigned to work maintenance on some of the ships that were battle damaged. While Keith loved missions, something about fixing ships felt so natural to him. He was thrilled to roll up his sleeves and get whatever kind of grease they use in space all over his face.

Keith moved out from under a ship to ask Regris to hand him a tool when a loud noise came from his pants pocket. He glanced towards Kolivan to see if the leader was upset with him. To be honest, Keith couldn’t tell if the expression on his face was frustration or if he had always looked like that. Keith shrugged it off and fiddled with his pocket in an attempt to silence his phone.

After assuming he had done the trick, Keith walked towards the tool rack to pick some funny looking piece of metal that he was almost sure was the space equivalent of a wrench. As he studied the tool, his phone went off again. And again. And once more, but he was pretty sure that this time it was somehow louder.

“Keith, will you stop that incessant screeching,” Kolivan had pressed through gritted teeth.

“Sorry,” the raven haired boy had replied. “It’s my phone,” he pleaded. “I’m pretty sure it’s just Lance messaging me.”

“Lance?” Kolivan had asked. “The blue paladin that gets your blood pressure up?”

Keith let out an awkward sound. “Yeah,” he replied, scratching the back of his neck nervously. “I guess you could say that. We used to argue all the time but it’s gotten a lot better. It’s probably because of the distance.” Still, he couldn’t read the look on the leader’s face, so instead of going back to work, he continued to ramble. “It’s just this stupid app he contacts me on. He’s obsessed with getting these things called streaks. It’s stupid, really but-”

“Oh hey! You mean space chat?” Regris had butted in. To be honest, he didn’t say space chat, but he definitely formed a string of sounds that Keith was positive was the actual name the paladins couldn’t pronounce.”I didn’t know you guys had that on your Earth phones.”

“Pidge” was all Keith could respond.

“Damn, that girl really is a genius,” Keith couldn’t help but smile hearing another tech wizard complimenting the green paladin’s handiwork. Regris had moved from the spot on his ship he was working on and peered over Keith’s shoulder, pulling out his own (far more advanced looking) phone. “So what’s your username?”

“...RedEdge,” Keith replied hesitantly. “Lance made it, trying to enforce me as the team emo.”

“The red monster who enjoys laughing?” Regris asked. Noticing the confused look on Keith’s face he immediately added “With how vast the entire universe is, you thought that you paladins were the only Earthlings we have ever encountered? We have met a few of your kind.”

Unable to process that somehow the Blade of Marmora knew about Sesame Street, Keith further tried to explain himself. “It’s not a monster, it’s like, some kind of lifestyle Lance is convinced I live? As if I sit in the corner of a Hot Topic trying to pick out which MCR shirt goes best with my Tripp pants or something”

“I said we know some of your Earth popular culture. I have no idea what any of that you just said was,” Regris chuckled. “But lighten up on Lance. He seems like he’s a real good guy. I need to fix up the wings on this ship now, but send me a snap some time.”

“Ohyeahsure,” Keith said so quickly, amazed at the events that transpired. He took his phone out of his pocket and turned it off for real this time before returning to the weird wrench thing.

“Oh, and Keith,” Regris said as he was about to duck under the ship. “Thanks for saving my life a while back. You're a good guy too.”

\-------  
When the ships were finally fixed up, a greasy Keith went back to his room. While he had an enjoyable (and much needed relaxing) day, he was a bit anxious to get to his phone and see what Lance wanted. He laughed at the thought of Lance anxiously looking at his phone waiting for Keith’s response. Keith let out a whistle realizing how many messages his friend had left him.

 _Keith_ A close up of the bottom half of Lance’s face. It disappeared quickly, but Keith was pretty sure he was also biting his lip.  
_What are you doing right now_  
_Keith_  
_I need some help dude_  
_Where are you_  
_I am so f r u s t r a t e d_  
_Help me out_  
_What the hell do I do?_  
_Do I punch something? Omg_

 _Hey dude, what’s up_ At this point, Keith has gotten used to Lance’s demands of seeing his face, so he took a quick selfie, nothing too special.  
_Did someone tick you off?_  
_If you got to punch something, I suggest not the wall_  
_Pillows work better to relieve anger_

_Oh_  
_Duuude~_  
_I’m not frustrated in that way_

_I’m at a loss here_

_Okay, like, you know how we have to wear those skin tight suits under our armor_

_I believe I’m aware of the paladin uniform, yes_

_Okay_  
_And you know like_  
_Some days we all just kind of get undressed in the locker room cuz you gotta get that shit off_

_Yes Lance. I’m aware of the routine._  
_I haven’t been off Voltron for that long._

_OK. But LIKE_  
_Have you ever happened to look at Shiro taking his gear off?_

_Probably_

_KEITH FUCKING KOGANE_  
_YOU WOULD KNOW IF YOU LOOKED_

_???_

_Shiro. Skin tight suit._

_Yeah, I think I understood that._

_Dude. He’s hot_

_Oh._

_Like. Really hot._  
_And I’m just standing there hoping he doesn’t see me and my fuckin half chub_  
_Cuz damn dude, that suit leaves nothing to the imagination_  
_And my imagination ran with it_

_I didn’t realize you had a spandex fetish._

_Keith, my guy. My dude._  
_Have you never actually looked at anyone in those suits?_  
_They are a fucking blessing dude._  
_Everyone looks amazing in them. Even you._  
_I mean, you look alright in them._

_I’ve honestly never noticed that._

_W H A T_  
_Dude, are you blind?_  
_You’re on a huge team surrounded by hot guys in these fucking things and you didn’t notice?_

_I guess not. Was never really looking_  
_Wait. You’re bi?_

_Yeah. I mean, technically I guess omnisexual is more of the term_  
_Like. I’m attracted to beings of several different species._  
_Do you think a dick was going to stop me?_

_Oh. I didn’t know._  
_Not that you need to defend yourself._  
_I mean_.  
_Like._  
_It’s okay to be bi. Or omni. Or whatever._  
_Shit I don’t want to sound like an ass._  
_I’m gay._

_Yeah dude, I fucking know._

_You do?_

_Oh yeah, you told me one night_  
_You were drunk and pining over some dude at a party_  
_You probably forgot._

_I must have._

_Anyway_  
_What am I supposed to do about this_  
_Cuz I’m thinking about Shiro in that suit again_

_Just jerk off, Lance_  
_You’re an adult. I’m sure you know what to do about that_

_Yeah, I guess I could do that._  
_Alright. I’ll talk to you later._  
_Gonna tackle this fucking beast_  
_I’m calling it a beast because it’s fuckin huge_  
_For the record_

Keith stared at his phone, unsure of how to even respond to Lance’s messages. The last thing he wanted to think about was Lance’s dick. Or Shiro’s. Or Lance jerking off to the thought of Shiro. Definitely the latter one, for sure.  
_Goodnight Lance._

_Goodnight Keith._  
_Look at your teammates in their suits tomorrow. Let me know what you think_  
_;)_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Streak Count: 6
> 
> Hey y'all, just wanted to let you guys know that a chapter won't be coming up this week because of Katsucon coming up. But don't worry, you'll get some good stuff next chapter!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yo, gucci stuff happens here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have been so busy and you guys have been so patient. So please, please have it...your porn.
> 
> Oh yeah, I also posted this FST I've been working on if you wanna check it out (https://archiveofourown.org/works/13842129/chapters/31835355)

An incessant screeching noise went off followed by a thud as Keith punched his bedside table. He let out a loud groan before making the attempt to push himself out of bed. Unfortunately, today was a training day. While Keith thrived on training days with team Voltron, team Marmora just wasn’t as exciting. Something about being smaller than everyone by a foot and not having any extra appendages kind of made it a bit more difficult to take down your opponents. The raven haired boy was definitely not looking forward to the fact that someone may just flip him over with their tail today.

He stood up and put his suit on, a mandatory uniform for training events. As he zipped up the last bits of his suit, Keith let out a soft chuckle while thinking about Lance. “Who knows. Maybe he was right.” He took a quick glance at his reflection in the window and winked to himself.

\-------  
_Sooooo_ a video of Lance wiggling his eyebrows with no sound. It was on a loop too which made it ever weirder.  
_Got a verdict?_

_Yeah. Alright.  
You were right._

_Oh?_

_We did training today. Just some hand to hand combat, nothing big._  
_They paired me with this one guy, probably the most human on the team_  
_I think he’s like a quarter human or something?_

_You’re babbling._

_Anyway, guy was pretty okay looking._  
_About a head taller than I am._  
_He managed to pin me down at one point_

_Dirty_

_Hah. Not really. Well, on his end._  
_Cuz then I started thinking about last night_  
_And then I looked down and damn. Yeah, damn, those suits compliment people_.  
_Real fucking good?_  
_I guess. I’ve never actually seen them on a human._

_You’re a human, Keith._

_Yeah but I can’t exactly check myself out._  


_Keith. Sweetheart. That’s a lie._  
_There’s no way you haven’t looked at yourself in the mirror and thought “damn I look good”_

_Okay, so maybe once_

_Once?_

_Maybe this morning.  
Putting the suit on._

_Mmmhm?_  
_Slowly?_

_Not at first_  
_But about halfway through._  
_Putting it over my hips._  
_Flattening the mesh over my abs._  
_A final look down at my unexposed body before I zip myself up_

_Hey Keith, not that I’m complaining. But you know you’re kind of talking dirty, right?_

_Yeah, I noticed._  
_Probably because I’m a bit aroused thinking about it._

_Goddamn._  
_Keith…_

_Anyway. I have a mission in the morning so I should get to sleep now._

_K E I T H_

_An emoji with a sleeping face_

_Keith wait!_  
_At the very least continue the streak_  
_You gotta send me media for it to count._

Keith smirked. He got up and took a picture of himself in the suit, capturing his head to his waist in the photo. _Is this good enough?_

After he sent the photo, he had an even crueler plan. He held the camera up to his face and held a smirk that was so wicked that even Keith had to admit that it was pretty hot. He held down the camera button and began filming. “I forgot. You don’t like the hood.” Keith took his hood off, all the while keeping his grin, but he didn’t stop at his neck, where he slowly began to unzipper his suit, slowly letting the fabric peel from his torso. As he removed more, he aimed the camera lower, stopping a little below his hips. “Goodnight Lance.”

\-------  
[loverboyblue has taken a screenshot]  
[loverboyblue has taken a screenshot]  
[loverboyblue has taken a screenshot]  
_Gndfognnkdimliterallykeysmashing_  
_Keith put that shit on a loop or something_  
_Oh wait_  
_You seriously went to sleep?_  
_Hey, Red, you alive today?_  
_Mullet, you gonna look at your phone today? Damn_  
_Okay I’m gonna go punch some bots or something._  
_I just ate a big bowl of food goo, didn’t even make it to the bots._  
_Are you seriously on a mission or are you just ignoring me?_  
\--------  
_Hey Lance, remember when I told you I had some stuff to do this morning?_  
_You know, part of that whole “saving the universe” thing we both do._

_You’re alive! Thank Alfor!_

_You responded real fast._

_It’s not like I’ve been waiting for you to answer me or anything._

_Have you?_

_Yeah. Kind of._  
_Yeah. Definitely._

_Why?_

_I just…_  
_...I can’t stop thinking about last night_  
_I don’t know if you’re just trying to tease me_  
_But fuck Keith, you look so damn good in that suit_

_This suit?_ A selfie of Keith at an arm's length away, sticking his tongue out. While he was definitely being playful, the expression on his face read more sensual than silly.

_So teasing then?_  
_I mean that’s cool_  
_*cough*_  
_Uh, keep doing it though?_

Another selfie. This time it didn’t have the top portion of Keith’s face. Only his smile and his exposed chest.

_Wow. Um_  
_…_  
_Could I maybe get a full body shot?_

Keith got in front of his mirror and took a photo of as much of his body as he could. He definitely wasn’t expecting how much fun he would be having all of this. He thought about how he could tease Lance more and took another picture, this time with his suit completely off his shoulders.

[loverboyblue has taken a screenshot]  
_Hey so_  
_Is this supposed to turn me on?_  
_Because_  
_Well…_

_Yeah, that was definitely my intention._

_Are you playing around with me?_  
_It’s cool if you are. I just want to know._

_No. Lance, I’m definitely into this._

_Into this how?_

Keith took a deep breath before hitting the photo burst button. As it started, he pushed his suit past his hips. He smiled as he took out his penis and thought about Lance watching him. He tugged on it lightly. When the photos stopped, he sent them before he could think twice about it then immediately moved to his bed taking off whatever remnants of his suit he was wearing.

_Fuck_  
_Keith_  
_You’re gorgeous_  
_You’re a fucking Adonis_  
_You are #blessed_  
_I am honored to be receiving these_  
_And am also incredibly hard to be receiving these_  
_Thank you_

_I might be a little too busy to be responding to all of these…_

_Goddammit Keith._  
_Please tell me you’re jerking off right now._

_Yeah_

_That is the single most hottest thing you have ever said to me_  
_Can I get another photo_

_Dammit Lance, stop being so chatty_  
_Help me out here?_

_Oh! Yah! No, I got this._  
_So uh…_  
_Just picture me there_

_Lance, I’m already doing that_

_I’m straddling over you, breathing heavily into your ear._  
_We’re both sweaty from working you up._  
_I have my hand around your dick, just a little forceful and soaked in lube._  
_You’re giving me that sexy smile you’re not even aware you make. That smile alone gets me moaning._

_Fuck Lance._

_Oh honey. We’re not fucking on the first date._  
_I start thrusting faster. You buck your hips up and I take the opportunity, having my other thumb circle and enter your ass._  
_You let out a whimper and goddamn Keith, it’s the dirtiest thing I’ve ever heard._  
_You pant my name as I go harder and put another finger in._

_Lance?_

_Yeah babe?_

_I came._

_Damn Keith, you’re kind of easy?_

_I haven’t touched myself in months, what did you expect?_

_Then I’m glad I could do the honors of giving you your long awaited orgasm._

_Lance. I’m actually really tired now._

_Go to sleep. I’ll be here tomorrow._

_One more thing?_

_Anything._

_Keep the streak going._

_Of course._ A full body mirror shot of Lance. He was dressed more comfortable than Keith had been since he joined the BoM. He wore a light blue, almost white tank top and the shortest pair of navy blue shorts you could ever find. His smile was pure, genuine. His thumb pushed down on the top of his shorts showing off the base of his erection. Keith let his imagination fill in the rest.

[RedEdge has taken a screenshot]

Keith went to sleep that night thinking about Lance and his smile. Lance’s beautiful velvety lips and how great they would feel wrapped around his dick. He would never admit that he woke up the next morning with a sticky substance on his bedsheets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Streak Count: 8


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys are working to get to know each other a little bit more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long my Beta was super busy this past week orz

Keith kept looking at his phone throughout the day, but it had seen far less activity than it usually did. He wondered if it was broken, but after taking Regris’s suggestion of “turning it off then back on,” it was pretty evident that Lance hadn't sent him anything yet.  
  
As he sat on his bed, arm locked around his knees and constantly opening and closing out of SpaceChat, Keith had to admit that he was nervous. He let out a long sigh, still hesitating when he finally opened up the chat history to type a message.  
  
_Hey._ Hey? He sat on his bed for hours trying to come up with the perfect message and somehow all he could do was say hey? Well, it would have to do.  
  
_Hey_ Lance had responded rather quickly. Keith wondered if that meant that Lance had been staring at his phone all day as well.  
  
_That was pretty quick. Were you waiting for me to chat?_  
  
_Keifer Sutherland Kogane, I'll have you know that I have better things to do than sit around and wait for you to message me._  
_Today just wasn't a day where I had any of those things._  
_So yes._  
  
_Lance, you could have just sent me something._  
  
_I was nervous?_  
  
_Lance McClain, smooth talker extraordinaire, nervous?_  
  
_…yeah… that doesn't really sound like me_  
_But tbf I don't even know how to start a conversation after last night_  
  
_So we're talking about last night?_  
  
_Yee…unless you don't want to._  
_I guess that would be cool too._  
  
_No. We should._  
_So…_  
_Last night…_  
  
_You have no idea how to start do you?_  
  
_Nope._  
  
_Damn. You took the lead yesterday but today you don't even know what to do about it._  
_Smh mullet_  
  
_I’m more of a straight to the action kind of guy_.  
_You know this._  
  
_I do?_  
  
_Lance, how many times have you stopped me from running straight into battle without a plan._  
  
_Oh!_  
_That kind of action._  
_Now that you mention it...you’re definitely a “do first, think later” kind of guy._  
  
_I would think that as my former right hand you would have had a better grasp on what kind of guy I am_  
  
_I would think, as your right hand, that I’m currently trying to get a grasp on another part of you_  
  
_LANCE!_  
  
_Sorry it’s a knee jerk reaction! You say a thing; I turn it into a pick up line!_  
  
_So then… last night_  
_Was that a one time thing?_  
  
_Please no._  
_I’ve tasted blood and I want more._  
  
_More more more_  
  
_...Did……..did you just get my reference?_  
  
_;)_  
  
_Don’t send me that sexually suggestive emoji mullet_  
  
_Don’t allude to wanting to fuck me in the bathtub of a some alien castle_  
  
_I mean_  
_I definitely wouldn’t say no to that proposition._  
  
_Just send me a photo Lance, it’s getting late._  
  
While his selfie was from the collar up, Keith could tell that Lance wasn’t wearing a shirt. A drop of sweat on his clavicle made his skin shine. Keith wanted to run his tongue all over it. He then focused on Lance’s face. Once again, he had a wide smile on. He was wearing a backwards snapback and had his tongue sticking out. Keith found himself focusing on Lance’s mouth once again, curious about what it could do. A buzz from his phone snapped him out of his daze.  
_Your turn mullet._  
  
Keith didn’t know what else to send, so he also took a selfie, hoping it was enough. At the last minute, he pushed his hair away from his face, thinking about how Lance always had to comment on his hair. He kept his hand on his head to make sure his hair didn’t fall back and gave a small smirk.  
  
[loverboyblue has taken a screenshot]  
_So now that that’s settled_  
_Can we sext now?_  
  
_Yeah, definitely_  
\-------  
It had become habitual at this point. As either boy crashed into bed at the end of the day, he would send a message to the other. Usually it started with witty banter, but after a while it always ended the same way: a flirty text, an enticing selfie, and all the dirty talk they could think of until they both were spent.  
  
Tonight, Keith was hanging upside down off his bed. Lance had seemed particularly chatty tonight. Not that he minded, at some point he actually grew to appreciate the other boy’s banter; it helped him ease into that night’s conversation, or lack thereof. It seemed like tonight Lance wanted to revive their old game of twenty questions.  
  
_Are you um...are you a virgin?_ It was a valid question, considering what they were doing, but Keith was still hesitant. He didn’t want Lance to judge him based on his history.  
  
_No. I had a few hook-ups. Mostly after Kerberos_.  
_You know, filling the void. But none of those guys stayed around._  
  
_Idiots. All of them._  
  
_Are you?_  
  
_Nah. I had a “serious” girlfriend before I left for the Garrison._  
_And by serious I mean she dumped me the second I got my acceptance letter._  
_I fooled around with some people at school but like, hey, what’s a horny teenager to do, right?_  
  
_Yeah. I guess that’s expected._ Keith couldn’t pinpoint exactly why, but something about Lance’s answer made him feel uneasy. An image of Lance with some stranger flashed through his mind and he felt a flush of anger. He looked back at his phone and didn’t know how to continue the conversation. Luckily, with Lance, that’s not really something you have to worry about.  
  
_So this is something I guess I should have asked before_ Lance had messaged.  
_But are you a top or a bottom?_  
  
Keith clicked his tongue against the roof of his mouth. He never actually put a label on it before, always just going with the moment.  
_Bottom I guess_  
  
_You guess?_  
  
_I just never thought about it until now?_  
_But like yeah, I definitely enjoy receiving._  
  
_Dios mio! Keith Kogane. “Greatest pilot of his generation.” Mullet man._  
_Former red paladin. Former leader of Voltron. Refused to lose a single battle in training mode ever._  
_Complete badass who disregards literally everything the Blade of Marmora tells him to do._  
_EdgeLord who will punch you if you look at him too long (I know this from experience btw)_  
_...the submissive type?!_  
_I wouldn’t have expected_  
  
_Goddammit Lance, it’s not like that man._  
_I just like getting an ass full of dick, wow_  
_Sex isn’t stereotypes you fuck_  
  
_I know but damn. I’d expect you to be the type to take charge._  
  
_I didn’t say anything about not being the one in charge_  
  
A short video of Lance fanning himself  
_Dannng sonnnnnn_  
  
_And what about you?_  
  
_Me?_  
  
_Yeah. Answer your own damn question._  
  
_Oh. Yeah. I mean, I wouldn’t be opposed to switching. Kind of goes hand in hand with “will literally fuck anything attractive.”_  
_But if I had to pick, I’m here to top._  
  
_And here we have Lance McClain once again trying to one up me._  
  
_Keith, sweetie._  
_Just wait until I see you again. I’m gonna one up you so hard._  
  
_Lance I don’t think that means what you think it means._  
  
_It means I’m gonna fuck you Keith!_  
  
_No, I got that._  
  
_Keiiithhh_  
_Baby_  
_Please, just let it be sexy?_  
_For me :3_  
  
_Okay, but just this one time._  
  
_Alright Lance, you can one up me._  
  
_Ah, words that go straight to my dick_  
  
_Now?_  
  
_Yeah, now._  
  
_Alright show me what you got, loverboy_  
  
_One request. I need a picture of that beautifully chiseled ass._  
  
_Lance. I’ve sent you so much already._  
_And you haven’t even shown me your dick._  
  
_That’s fair. Shit._  
_If I do then you’ll reward me?_  
  
_Yeah._  
  
While Keith adored Lance’s selfies, he had to admit that some days he needed that extra push to set him off. Today’s photo, well, Keith wouldn’t need to worry about getting that push for a long while. Lance had lifted up his shirt to show his abs that Keith was almost certain he oiled up for this photo because they shined so perfectly. He held his shirt in his mouth, once again pulling Keith’s attention to his mouth. But the absolute best part? Lance had his pants off (or at least below his thighs, from what was visible) and held his dick in his hand. Yep. Keith was definitely hard now.  
  
[RedEdge has taken a screenshot]  
_Holy hell Lance, how have you been hiding that from me_  
_Shit_  
  
_I guess I’m kind of shy?_  
  
_Well, don’t shy away from this._ Keith pressed himself against the wall opposite the mirror, completely naked. He spread his legs open just a little to give Lance a better view and cocked his head to the side before taking a photo of his reflection.  
  
[loverboyblue has taken a screenshot]  
_Yea, I’m definitely taking up that challenge_  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Streak Count: 12


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith gets forced to enjoy a nice day off

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. I apologize for taking 6ever to get this out. To be honest, I was in this huge procrastination headspace and didn't actually want to work on this chapter for a long time? Anyway, it's here and I hope you guys like it okay enough to make up for the delay.
> 
> Also does anyone like KHR?! It was my favorite manga back in the day so I recently reread it. I wrote a quick 8059 fic that I couldn't get out of my head which you could find here if you're interested (https://archiveofourown.org/works/14193375). I'd really like to write those two more but there's not a lot of action from the fandom any more so it kind of feels like a waste :(

Keith stepped out of his room to an eerie silence. As he walked down the halls, he didn’t run into a single figure. For a moment he had wondered if perhaps he woke up at a strange hour, but a quick time check proved otherwise. He continued walking towards the briefing room but was on edge the entire walk. When the doors opened, he noticed a complete lack of Blades at the console. A strong clamp on his shoulder sent him jumping.

“Keith, it’s good to see you,” a strong but familiar voice had said. Keith turned around hesitantly, expecting the worst.

“Kolivan,” he sighed with relief, seeing that there was nothing wrong with his superior. “What’s going on? Where is everyone?”

“Likely in their rooms. Or already out. It is our day off, after all.”

“D-day off?” Keith asked. Surely, Kolivan was kidding. There were no days off with the Blade.

“Big Galra holiday. I’ve already made arrangements with the Castle of Lions, Allura is expecting you in about a varga from now.”

“Kolivan,” Keith hesitated, “Zarcon doesn’t take holidays. The Galra don’t take holidays!”

“While I appreciate your enthusiasm, you really need a break.” Kolivan began to push Keith out of the room. “Don’t worry about everything. We have forces where they need to be, just enjoy the day off. Your friends are excited about your visit.”

“But-”

“Look, I know how close you and Regris were getting. His death certainly wasn’t easy on you. Take a pod out to the Castle and be with your friends. Take the day off, that’s an order!” Kolivan barked as he shut the doors. Keith didn’t try to open them back up, but he was almost positive that if he had tried, they wouldn’t have budged. He gave a long sigh and headed towards the flight deck to go back to the castle.

\-------

It was definitely a late kind of morning at the Castle of Lions. Something similar to a Sunday, but Lance was pretty sure that there was no such thing as Sundays in space. Either way, he was prepared to stroll into the kitchen and demand (ask) Hunk to make him a huge helping of the closest thing to chocolate chip waffles he could cook up.

As the blue paladin approached the kitchen, he heard a familiar voice. An icy feeling ran through his body as he was able to realize the person that voice belonged to. Before he could stop his body from rounding the corner, he saw that ridiculously stupid -yet somehow sexy- mullet. He stopped dead in his tracks and just stared at the back of the former red paladin, willing his body to run in the opposite direction before he was noticed.

“Oh, Lance!” Too late. Allura had noticed him. Keith turned around and Lance willed himself not to blush. “Lance, what a wonderful surprise. Keith had the day off today so he came to visit us.”

“Oh,” Lance let out an unsteady chuckle, “isn’t that cool of him. Well, anyway, I was looking for Hunk so I’ll just-”

“Lance?”

“Yeah...yeah Keith?”

“Stay for a bit?”

“Yeah, sure,” Lance hesitated. He quickly walked towards the fridge and grabbed the first thing he could find. “I need to get some breakfast anyway. Nourishment or something, you know.” He sat diagonal from Keith, feeling his cheeks heat up as he stirred whatever assortment had found its way to his bowl.

“Okay boys,” Allura playfully smacked the back of Lance’s back. He would deny that he winced from pain. “I have to check up on some things. The rest of the crew is around, I’m sure. I think Pidge and Hunk said something about upgrading the systems. Lance, treat our guest well.”

“Yeah...sure.”

“I mean it. No fighting!” She scolded as she left the room.

“That’s not exactly what I was worried about,” Lance mumbled to himself.

“What?” Keith questioned.

“Er, uh...I made a joke about your mullet. It wasn’t my best work since I’ve been a bit rusty. But I dunno, tell me about how you’ve been or something,” Lance muttered, still staring intensely at his bowl.

After what felt like three vargas of silence, Keith got out of his seat.

“Where are you going?” Lance asked.

“I was gonna check out the training room, maybe get a few punches in. Do you want to join me?”

“Yeah, sure!” Lance followed after him like a puppy reunited with his owner the entire way down the hall. The boy quickly pulled out his phone to snap his friend a photo of him walking down the hall. _Reunited_ he typed about it.

\--------

“Come on man, one v one me,” Keith screamed.

“Look, I don’t know what you thought you heard,” Lance, almost back to his sarcastic self, drolled out, “But Allura specifically said no fighting. This is literally fighting.”

“Yeah, but she meant that stupid shit where we scream at each other like two pent up horny teenagers. Get out your bayard and fucking come at me, man.” Lance was actually pretty sure Keith didn’t realize what he was insinuating. So instead of continuing the conversation, he coughed awkwardly and pulled out his bayard, ready to fight his friend-rival-object-of-lust-whatever-the-hell-they-were.

“Alright Kogane, but prepare to be amazed.”

\--------

“What the fuck dude?” Keith shouted as he powered down the training simulation. “That was a dirty move.”

“It was not,” Lance replied sheepishly.

“You shot me in the back. When I wasn’t looking. It was a cheap shot.”

“Well, the Galra wouldn’t have cared whether or not you were looking if this were a real battle.”

“This wasn’t a real battle, Lance. I just wanted to have some fun.”

“Well then, now you know to watch you back,” Lance raised his arms up ready for a fight.

“Oh, is this how it’s going to go? Don’t get me started McClain,” Keith blurted, unaware of his anger building up.

“I’m almost positive you’re the one who started it.”

“Yeah, well, I’m gonna end it too.” Keith grabbed the collar of Lance’s shirt, set on punching him. As he brought Lance closer, he started to notice how smooth his skin looked in person. He hesitated. Lance released an audible gulp. The two stared intently at each other, unsure of what move to make.

“Keith’s been back for like five minutes and the two of you are already about to throw down?” Pidge blurted as she entered the room. The two boys immediately pulled away from each other, faces completely red.

“It’s not like we planned on it,” Lance huffed. “He just gets me all riled up and stuff.” He began to kick at absolutely nothing as he looked down on the floor.

“It’s great to see you again, Pidge,” Keith said as he patted his arm on her shoulder. “But what are you doing here? This is the last room I’d expect you to willingly enter...unless you’ve changed that much.”

“Don’t be foolish, Keith. I just came to tell you guys that dinner’s done.” Before she could even finish, Lance had bolted to the door. As he was about to leave he turned around to Keith.

“Race you to the kitchen?” And he was gone again.

“Sorry Pidge, gotta go,” Keith stated with a sense of urgency as he ran to go. “No fair Lance, you had a head start.”

And echo in the hallway that sounded something like “there’s no such thing as fair starts against the Galra.”

\-------

Soon, everyone had left the dining area except for Lance and Keith. Lance stirred, trying to find the best way to approach his friend.

“So…” he paused, “I’m not sure if you’re still interested, but I did manage to get Pidge to nab a copy of The Lost Boys if you wanted to watch?”

“Hot vampires, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Alright, I’m in.” The raven haired boy got up without waiting for his peer. “Movie room?”

“Oh yeah, sure. That’s probably the best place to watch.” The blue paladin picked up his pace to keep up with the former red, once more. Things almost felt back to normal. As he opened the door to the room the group had dubbed the ‘movie room’ (it had a ton of seating and was where Allura had brought them to watch her old family films), Lance began to explain how easy it was for Pidge to find the right movie. “Yeah, apparently since the movie’s so old the radio signals or whatever from it airing have been traveling in spaces for ages. Or something sciency like that. When Pidge said it it made a ton of sense.”

“I’ll trust that she got the right movie then.”

“Boy I hope so. Damn, I’m ready to see Kiefer Sutherland in all his glory,” Lance laughed. “Also I thought after we finished we’d maybe watch some Buffy? Keep on the vampire theme, you know? Plus, I’m sure you’re a huge Spike fan.”

“What makes you say that?” Keith asked as he relaxed into a particularly cushy couch.

“Well, one, hot vampire. Plus that whole British punk invasion thing he has going on. Just seems like your kind of thing.”

“I’m actually more of a Giles fan, to be honest,” Keith stated bluntly.

“Giles?!! Really? I would have never guessed,” Lance replied as he set the movie up. He sat next to Keith, not even aware that there were definitely several other places he could sit.

“Yeah, Anthony Stewart Head, man. That guy has the voice of an angel.”

“I mean sure, but like...he’s the good guy. Bad guys are so much hotter!” Lance pressed.

“He’s also the bookish librarian. There’s just something so attractive about a guy who knows how to shut up,” Keith said, immediately looking at Lance to see his reaction.

“What is that supposed to mean,” Lance asked, sounding wounded.

“Lance, you have no idea when to shut up. Like, at all,” Keith responded.

“Yeah, well-”

“No seriously, just shut up and start the movie,” Keith laughed. Lance began the movie and soon the two boys were drawn in to the film. A few times, Lance chanced a glance over at Keith, completely in awe at the enamored look glazed upon the other’s face. At one point, Keith noticed him looking and gave a sly smirk before turning his head back to the screen. Fuck, Lance had thought, this guy could be the death of me.

As the night progressed, the two moved closer to each other, but always at a respectable distance. At one point, Keith had noticed that their hands were right next to each other. Too shy to close the space, he coughed instead, using that exact hand to cover his mouth before putting it in his lap.

\-------

Keith woke up to the sound of his phone beeping. Oh, he realized, time to go. As he moved to get up, he felt a heavy weight on his shoulder holding him down. As he glanced over, he realized Lance had managed to use him as a pillow somehow. Keith managed to shimmy his way out of Lance’s grip and successfully didn’t wake him up.

As he began to head out, he quickly took a photo of the other.  
_Had fun, loved the movie._  
_Sorry I had to head out so early...the Blades have one hell of a schedule_

He hesitated before leaving and slowly pushed Lance’s bangs away from his eyes. “I’m sorry I was so lame,” he whispered as he walked away. Stealing a glance back, Keith shut the door and began to head towards his pod.

Lance stirred on the couch, still sleeping. His body shivered from the loss of heat. Hours later, he would wake up wondering if he had done something wrong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry about Regris I just didn't feel comfortable changing that part of the canon :'(
> 
> Streak Count: 15


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lance tho, amirite?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, I'm sorry its been so long since I've updated. I actually was in a bad place mentally last month and didn't have any motivation to write. I'm gonna try to push this out more often (but don't take that to heart) cuz I mentally wrote an upcoming chapter in my head and I loved it? Also guys, the new season! I can't believe Shiro had just been wearing Keith's dad's clothes for like two years when the Castle could have made him some?

It was still early in the morning when Keith got back to the base. There were hardly any bodies moving around, yet he still managed to run into Kolivan.

“Keith,” Kolivan had stopped him. “I’m surprised to have seen you back so early.”

“Yeah,” Keith had replied nervously. “I thought maybe you guys would need my help around here today.”

“If fate is in our favor, we’ll have another slow day,” Kolivan replied, as if he were pleading with whatever space gods he worshipped. “Did you enjoy your visit?”

“Yeah. It was…” he hesitated, remembering the night he had spent with Lance, “nice. It was real nice. Thank you for that opportunity.”

“Of course. I’m unsure when we would have such an opportunity again.” He lingered. “I’m off to the cafeteria now. If I’m lucky, I’ll be able to convince the cooks to make me an early breakfast. Go back to your room and rest.”

 

“Don’t you need me to help with something?” Keith had pleaded.

“I will call on you when you’re needed,” Kolivan responded, not looking back at Keith as he made his way towards the ship’s lunch room. Keith kicked his feet and hesitated to move. After a while, he realized there wasn’t much to do but head back to his room and pulled out his phone.

_Hey man, just wanted to let you know I made it back._

\-------

Keith woke up a few hours later, noticing that there still wasn’t too much noise coming from the hallways. “Since when did we have days off here,” he said out loud while fidgeting with his phone. “Feels like a calm before the storm.” That made him uneasy. He put his suit back on and would demand some work.

After awhile, Keith found that there really wasn’t anything to do around the base today. It seemed as if every task was done while he was gone yesterday. In a final attempt to find something to do, Keith decided that he would just work on fixing up the pod he took yesterday. It could use some tuning anyway. Plus he used up three quarters of the fuel.

 _A slow day today. Cleaning up this monster._ Keith snapped a photo of the pod.  
_Hope you’ve got something more exciting going on over there._

Keith wasn’t sure what the usual routine was at the Castle nowadays, but he had thought that Lance would have been up by now. He turned the sound on his phone up as he rolled under the pod, ready to adjust its thrusters for a bit of a speedier trip.

\--------

Keith had done everything he could possibly think of to clean or even improve the pod. He even got a face full of fuel as he tried to fill up the tank. He cleaned his hands off and took his phone out of his pocket, opening his conversation with Lance.

 _[loverboyblue read two vargas ago]_  
_Washing all this grease off :P_ A simple selfie, with Keith literally sticking his tongue out.

“What the fuck, Lance,” He mumbled to himself as he got into the shower.

\-------

When he got out of the shower, Keith opened his phone once more. He was growing increasingly more impatient with the man who apparently was no longer on the other line.

 _[loverboyblue read fifteen dobashes ago]_ Keith groaned so loud he was sure it could be heard down the hall.  
_Hey Lance, so like, what the fuck is wrong with you?_

This time though, he didn’t have to wait too long for a response.

_I don’t know Mullet, what the fuck is wrong with me?_  
_I’m sure you’ve got a list of reasons._

_Keith pinched the bridge of his nose trying to remain calm._  
_What are you even talking about, Lance?_  
_You’ve been ignoring me all day._

_I dunno man, probably about the fact that you just walked out this morning._  
_Like you had to do some filthy walk of shame._  
_Except I wasn’t even good enough for you to fuck?_  
_Damn dude, that was low._

Keith gasped.

_Lance, I’m sorry._  
_I didn’t mean for you to feel that way._  
_I thought Kolivan was going to rip my head off if I had stayed away even longer._  
_You looked so peaceful I didn’t have it in me to wake you up._

_Okay, sure._  
_But you didn’t make any advances on me all night._

_Lance, you are literally the biggest flirt I have ever met._  
_Isn’t it kind of, you know, your job to make the moves?_

_I was nervous…_

_...and I wasn’t?_

_But you’re gorgeous!_  
_Men must have fawned all over you when you were back on Earth._  
_Me, I get rejected by women every other quintent._

_Lance, you already knew I was interested._

_But what if it was a prank?_

_I swear on my blade that I have never nor will I ever fake being interested in you._

_Oh._  
_On the blade._  
_That’s serious business._  
_…_  
_Or is the blade just a codeword for your dick?_

_Goddammit Lance!_

_Cuz if it is I’m okay with that._  
_Cuz goddamn would I swear all over that thing._

_Is it always about sex with you?_

_No. Just like. A lot of the time._  
_Especially when I think about you._

_So, is everything alright now?_

_Yeah. Just don’t be shy next time._

_And the same for you._

_Ok, so tell me, Mullet._ A selfie of Lance with a wicked grin.  
_What would you have liked me to do?_

_Honestly?_

_Yeah._

_I cannot, for the life of me, stop thinking about you sucking me off._

_All day?_

_Every time I think of you._

_Not even fucking me? Like once?_

_Lance. You have this beautiful bronze skin._  
_And incredibly toned abs._  
_And that wonderful swimmer’s body._  
_But you have those soft velvet lips._  
_And I cannot help but want to shove my dick between them every time you talk to get you to shut the fuck up._

_Well, that didn’t go as I had expected…_

_If it makes you feel better, fantasy!Lance is fantastic at blowjobs._  
_And damn does thinking about it get me so damn hard._

_You hard now?_

_You tell me._ A shot of Keith’s boner, still wrapped underneath his towel.

 _Wait a minute. I have something…_  
After a dobash or two, Lance messaged Keith back.  
_Hunk made these a while ago. They don’t really melt that quickly, but just like back home._ Lance snapped a photo of what looked like a popsicle, his tongue delicately wrapped around it.

_Too bad I can’t put myself in its place._

_I kind of have an idea?_  
_Video call me._

_How?_

_Hold the camera button down in the chat screen and I’ll do the same. It will start a call. Just don’t hang up until you’re done._

Not really sure what Lance was getting at, Keith still obliged and held down the button. Shortly, Lance’s face popped up on the screen.

“Hey there, gorgeous,” Lance cooed. Keith couldn’t hold back his blush. “Keith, baby, I love when you’re cute, but tonight’s about getting you off...so take off that damn towel.” Keith hesitated, but did as he was told. “Damn,” Lance gasped. “Hold on.”

_[loverboyblue has taken a screenshot]_

“Not that I’m hating this or anything,” Keith mustered up the effort to speak, “But why exactly are we on a video call….” His voice dropped as he noticed that Lance had put his phone down and began undressing. Instinctively, his hand found its way to his erection, already making small strokes.

“Babe,” Lance gasped. “Don’t ruin the fun!”

“Lance, if you think I’m going to sit here and watch you strip without me doing anything abo-”

“Kitten,” Lance had taken a shot with the pet name and judging by Keith’s grin, it seemed like it was a success. He grabbed a popsicle from nearby and gave it a quick lick. “I’m gonna have some fun with one of these while you play with yourself. But I want you to put your cock right next to the screen and I’ll have my mouth as close as possible.”

“Won’t that look a bit silly?”

“Isn’t it at least worth a shot? Plus, Keith, I know you. You’re excited by the mere thought of camming for me right here. Let’s just do it.”

“Point made,” Keith shrugged as he angled his phone. He closed his eyes and went back to touching himself. When he opened them back up, he noticed that Lance had responded perfectly to his angle. Keith gasped, realizing that it almost looked like Lance was indeed blowing him.

Lance let out a muffled moan in response. It was pretty obvious that he was also masturbating on the other side of the phone.

“Lance, baby, you look so beautiful like that,” Keith growled. “You’re so destroyed, just imagining my cock down your throat. Would you be able to handle the real thing if that measly toy is messing you up this much?”

Lance didn’t respond, but instead looked up at Keith. His eyes were wide, as if begging, pleading with Keith to give him a chance to give him a real blowjob.

“Alright, loverboy,” Keith snickered. Somehow, it was the sexiest laugh Lance had ever heard. “You’ve won me over.” Lance smiled. A sweet, wholehearted smile. And that’s what did it for Keith. “Fuck, Lance, I’m gonna…” He managed to move his phone away just in time to avoid cumming on it. He looked back at his phone to catch Lance, abandoning the popsicle, focusing on himself. After a few pants, Lance released himself too.

“Keith?”

“Yeah, Lance?”

“You’re fucking filthy.”

“And yet I’m not the one who offered to video fuck.”

“A good counterpoint. Anyway, sexy, I’m gonna clean myself off. Tomorrow?”

“And any other night you’ll have me,” Keith pleaded. Lance smiled once more.

“For a few more, at least,” He joked. “Goodnight, Kitten.”

“Fuck, dude, can you no-” Lance hung up on him before he could finish. Keith took the time to slowly get up and clean himself off, wondering why he had already showered if he was just going to have to go back in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I only have two or three more chapters depending on length so get ready for things to happen. And smack you in the fucking face.
> 
> Streak Count: 16


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Team Voltron has a plan in motion...so why does Keith have to follow Kolivan around the Castle of the Lions?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some nice spicy shit (I hope) for you kids.

A buzzing went off in Keith’s room. He instinctively went to hit the snooze on his alarm, but realized that it was his room’s PA system.

“Keith,” Kolivan’s voice echoed from somewhere overhead. “I need you to get dressed and meet me on the flight deck in half a varga. We have a mission to get to.”

“Uhhh…sure?” Keith responded quizzically to the ceiling. He quickly brushed his teeth and got dressed, glad that he actually did take a shower last night.

\--------

“Keith,” Kolivan greeted him as soon as he entered the room. “The Princess would like us to meet her at the Castle. It seems as if Voltron has come up with an idea that may bring this fight with the Galra significantly closer to an end. She requested our presence immediately so that we can go over the plan.”

“An end?” Keith asked. Was this really something they could do.

“I do not know the details,” Kolivan responded. “Let’s leave right away. When we come back, our entire fleet will meet to discuss the details.”

“Cool, yeah. Sounds like a plan,” Keith uttered, now realizing that he’ll be back at the Castle so soon. “So, like, why do I have to go?”

“Mostly as a courtesy, really,” he laughed. “The Princess and the rest of Voltron still consider you a part of the team. With our presence, they can be a bit more at ease. But, enough, let’s head out.”

\-------

Allura and Shiro had met them as they landed. The rest of the team was nowhere to be found.

“Keith,” Shiro exclaimed as he stepped out. “It’s always a relief to see you’re doing fine.”

“I should be the one saying that. You seem to always get yourself in trouble,” Keith sassed back.

“And yet, I wasn’t the one to get kicked out of the Garrison.” Keith blushed at that.

“While I adore this family reunion,” Allura chimed in. “Time is quite crucial here.”

“Of course,” Shiro apologized. “Let’s head towards the briefing room.” He motioned towards the hallway as if to request that the others lead the way. As they got closer to the room, Allura had paused.

“Keith, why don’t you sit this one out. You can be filled in later. Enjoy your stay,” she offered. Keith looked up towards Kolivan, silently asking for permission. The Galran nodded his head.

“Don’t stray too far away,” he added before Keith could even think of where to head off. “We will be done shortly.” 

The three headed into the room and Keith stood against the wall, trying to come up with a plan. He took his phone out of his pocket and fiddled with it, contemplating if he should message Lance or if he would have to leave before they could even meet up. He heard whistling down the hallway and knew immediately who it was. Keith walked closer towards the intersection so that he could see the other as he approached and leaned his shoulder against the wall, in an attempt to look cool.

“Hey there good looking,” Keith flirted, as the other man came into his sight. He wore a devious smile as the Blue Paladin looked up in shock.

“Keith,” Lance beamed. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, you know,” he replied coolly, “Just looking for the most attractive guy on Team Voltron.”

“Oh,” Lance shifted. “I’m pretty sure I saw Shiro around here somewhere. Stay put. I’ll go get him.” Before Lance could run off completely, Keith grabbed his hand to pull him back. Lance’s gulp was audible.

“Lance,” Keith chuckled. “I meant you, you utter dork!” He stroked Lance’s hand in a comforting motion. His skin was just as smooth as Keith had expected.

“I guess that would make sense, given our history,” Lance laughed. “Wait. You think I’m better looking than Shiro? Dammmnn. A high compliment!”

Keith snickered.

“What can I say. I’m a sucker for guys with blue eyes.” Lance’s eyes widened. “Or maybe it’s the bronze complexion.” He pulled Lance in closer. “But there’s definitely something about you.”

Lance shuffled nervously before snapping back to his seductive self.

“As much as I love all of this,” he motioned towards Keith. “You didn’t tell me why I’ve been rewarded with you on my ship.” He put his free hand on Keith’s waist.

“Something about plans with Kolivan.” Keith couldn’t be any less interested in what was happening in the briefing room right now. He just wanted to get his hands on Lance. “They told me to sit outside.”

“In the dog house?” Lance wiggled his eyebrows.

“Maybe,” he let go of Lance’s hand and wrapped his arm around his neck instead.

“Keith,” Lance whispered. “Someone may see.”

“Let them,” Keith smirked. Yeah, this boy was going to be the death of Lance. With one deep breath, Lance leaned in closer.

“Is it okay if I-” he began to ask, before Keith pulled him in for a greedy kiss. Lance gasped from the sudden action and could feel Keith’s smile on his lips in response.

“You may,” Keith broke the two apart before going back for more. Lance took the opportunity and pushed Keith hard against the wall. Keith let out a soft moan. They pressed harder against each other as Lance ran his hands through Keith’s hair, then slowly down his neck. He tilted his head up for a better angle.

With a slight gasp from Keith, Lance took advantage and slipped his tongue into the other’s mouth. Keith quickly complied and matched his tongue to the motions of his partner’s. The two remained like that for a while before Lance spiced things up and picked Keith’s legs up to wrap them around his waist. With that, he was able to press more.

“Fuck,” Keith sighed as he bucked his hips. “Lance, don’t stop.”

“Wasn’t planning on it, Kitten.” Lance definitely didn’t expect Keith to respond to the pet name as eagerly as he did, or at least, he didn’t expect to feel so much of it. He grabbed the other’s ass and pulled him off the wall. “Let’s get out of here.”

Keith sighed, this time, disappointingly. “I can’t really leave the area. Kolivan wants to leave as soon as they’re done talking.”

“Fuck. I didn’t know we had a timeframe on this.” Lance glanced around. “At the very least, I’m not going to dry hump you for everyone to see.” Still holding Keith up, he moved to a nearby abandoned room only to slam him back against the wall and press their lips hard against each other.

“Lance, please” Keith pleaded as he pushed against the Blue Paladin’s crotch. “I need more.”

“Keith, sweetheart,” Lance breathed as he trailed kisses down Keith’s neck. “We don’t have the time for me to treat you how I want to.” His lips lingered on his clavicle. In a daring move, he moved one hand from Keith’s waist and moved it up his chest. Keith could feel Lance’s smile as he squeezed his nipples.

“Lance McClain, stop fucking teasing,” Keith panted.

“If I stopped, would I even be myself?” Lance’s hand trailed back down, finding its place above the other’s waist. “You know, I love this suit, but damn is it terrible for quick access.”

“Take...it...off…”

“Baby, no. Not today.” Lance kissed him softly. “Next time, I promise.” He started going back to grinding against Keith, but stopped. “Did you hear something?”

“Stop being so paranoid.”

“No…” Lance unwrapped Keith’s legs from his waist and walked closer to the door. He put his hands to his completely swollen lips, and leaned his ear against it. “Fuck. It’s Pidgeon.”

“And?”

“You know how fucking nosey she is. She could come in here any second,” Lance sighed and straightened himself out. “Put away your boner and let’s act casual.”

“Easy for you to say,” Keith mocked.

“Keifer Sutherland Kogane,” Lance growled as he pulled the man in for one last kiss. “Listen to me when I’m trying to not get caught.”

“And how exactly am I supposed to not have an erection when you get all demanding like that,” Keith retorted.

“Fair point. Just, I dunno, start thinking about Coran and the slipperies or like pineapples or something.”

“They don’t belong on pizza,” Keith shouted.

“Fuck you, yes they do,” Lance instinctively replied.

“God, how could I ever find a pineapple pizza lover sexy,” Keith joked.

“There’s also ham on it,” he implored.

“Whatever Lance, I’m good to go now,” Keith responded as he went for the door. He gave a malicious smile and squeezed Lance’s ass before opening the door up. He looked down the hallway, seeing that Pidge was far enough down it already to not notice his presence.  
“See, babe, no big deal.”

“Yeah, I guess not.”

“So, now, if you want to finish what we started…” He turned back towards Lance only to hear the door behind him open.

“Keith,” Kolivan boomed. “It’s great to see you haven’t gone far at all. Come now, we have to get back to base immediately.” Kolivan’s stare lingered on Lance before walking away, clearly expecting Keith to trail after him. “Oh, hello, Blue Paladin.”

“See ya,” Keith sighed.

“We’ll talk later.” Lance shrugged his shoulders. Before Keith could turn away, he mouthed the words “Next time.”

\--------

_So, Naxzela_ Keith wore a worried face

_Yeah, Naxzela_ Lance’s didn’t offer that much of a comfort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's only two more chapters left until we finish! I'm really hoping to get everything out to you guys by the end of July because boy would it be awful if I just didn't. Also like, prepare for some heavy shit next chapter, y'all should have some idea what's in store.
> 
> Streak Count: 17


End file.
